New Beginning in Las Vegas
by Heather-93
Summary: Nachdem 99 der Bevölkerung unwiederbringlich mit dem TVirus infiziert wurden macht sich eine Gruppe von ehemaligen UmbrellaCorporation Mitarbeitern auf den Weg nach Las Vegas, wo angeblich noch andere NichtInfizierte Menschen sind.


Resident Evil 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, die wundervollen Charaktere sowie die Story gehören ausschließlich den Entwicklern.

Einleitung

Alice und Rain müssen ein Kommando-Team in einer riesigen unterirdischen Genforschungsfabrik führen, in welcher eine Stunde zuvor ein Tödlicher Virus ausgebrochen ist. Der Virus hat binnen Sekunden das gesamte Forschungspersonal getötet und als Blutrünstige Untote wieder auferstehen lassen. Alice hat weniger als drei Stunden Zeit, den Virus zu isolieren und einen die Welt vernichtenden Outbreak an die Oberfläche zu verhindern. Doch schnell wird dem Team klar, dass es nicht nur von Untoten bedroht wird.

Ein Horrortrip beginnt…

Geschichte

Alice wachte in ihrem Badezimmer auf. Sie lag in der Dusche mit dem Vorhang in der Hand. Die Dusche lief. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts. Alice schaute sich um und bemerkte dass sie ein paar Verletzungen hatte. Sie stand auf mit dem Vorhang umgewickelt und ging in das Nachbar Zimmer. Dort fand sie ein Rotes an einer Seite aufgerissenes Kleid. Sie schaute in ihre Kleiderschubladen und fand dort nur Weiße Kleidung. In der 2 letzten fand sie Waffen. Alice zog einen Schwarzen Rock unter das Rote aufgerissene Kleid und zog dabei noch Schwarze Stiefel an. Danach ging sie im Haus umher, bis sie an der Tür nach draußen ankam. Alice öffnete diese. Draußen Regnete es und der Wind hatte die Blätter komischer weise alle auf den Eingangsweg geweht. Auf einmal kam ein sehr schwerer Wind auf. Ein Mann zog sie zurück ins Haus und sagte,, Sei leise und Lauf!" Doch plötzlich kamen Andere Leute in das Haus durch die Fenster herein. Sie schlugen den Mann auf den Boden und die Frau nahmen sie fest, aber ohne Handschellen. Dem Mann gaben sie welche. Ein Mann sagte zu Alice:,, Haben sie keine Angst, wir gehören zu ihnen. Sie wurden mit einem Gas im Haus Ohnmächtig gemacht das heißt unter diesem Haus im Labor ist etwas passiert! Sie haben einen Gedächtnis Schwund das ist die Neben Wirkung vom Gas. Sie beide Arbeiten für Umbrella. Ein Forschungslabor wo ein Virus und andere Wesen und Sachen entwickelt wurden. Aber es gab einen Fehler da unten. Im Labor ist der T-Virus ausgebrochen. Ein Virus der das ganze Personal getötet hat und alle Menschen töten könnte ausgebrochen. Die Red Queen hat alle Leute da unten getötet und wir müssen sie ausschalten. Der Virus belebt die Toten Menschen zu Zombies wieder." Alice sah in sehr merkwürdig an und nickte. Nun gingen sie hinunter zum Zug der sie Ins Labor bringen sollte. Rain eine Freundin von Alice wartete bereits am Zug und hatte ihn wieder in gang gesetzt weil er kein Strom hatte. Sie stiegen alle ein und fuhren ins Labor runter. Der Mann der eben mit Alice gesprochen hatte gab ihr und ihrem Begleiter eine Waffe damit sie sich wehren können wen es zu einem Notfall komme. Sie schritten nun sehr langsam und wachsam voran. Sie waren nun im 11 Stock, also ganz, ganz unten. In diesem Raum standen nur Kisten und deswegen schlichen sie weiter bis sie zu einer Treppe kamen die sie zu den Toren brachte wo sie Tiefer zur Red Queen kommen können. Nun kamen sie an der Tür an wo eine Tür noch dahinter die Red Queen sich befand. Rain, Matt ( der Mann der eben zu Alice sagte sei leise und lauf ) und ein anderer warteten auf die anderen die losgegangen waren um die Red Queen auszuschalten. Unter ihnen war auch Alice. Als sie am Computerraum angekommen waren wo hinter einer kleinen Tür der Gang zu der Red Queen lag. Setzte sich JD an einen der Computer und schaltete das sicherheits- System aus. Damit der jetzige Anführer hindurch konnte um zum Eingang der Kammer von der Red Queen zu gelangen. Als dieser an der Tür den Sender anlegte kamen die anderen hinter her. Alice und JD jedoch warteten. Als JD die Zahlenkombination eingegeben hatte öffnete sich die Tür. Doch plötzlich gingen beide Türen zu so dass sie Gefangen waren. Alice schrie JD entgegen,, Öffne die Tür da drinnen stimmt was nicht!" JD versuchte sofort die Tür wieder zu öffnen. Doch einer der Leute die Gefangen waren sagte:,, Hey! Was ist das?!" Ein Laserstrahl kam nun auf sie zu! Sie warfen sich alle zu Boden weil er in Kopfhöhe kam. Der, der dass gesagt hatte, hatte seine Finger verloren! Der Anführer schrie:,, Seine Finger! Weiter Atmen. Wir brauchen einen Arzt!" Als er gerade zu der Begleiterin guckte rutschte ihr Kopf auf den Boden. Sofort schaute er wieder weg. Der andere Schrie wieder,, Es kommt wieder!" Dieses mal sah es aus es würde auf Fußhöhe kommen sprang aber dann kurz vor dem der es gesagt hatte in Bauchhöhe und durchtrennte ihn. Der Anführer Sprang hoch griff nach einer Stange und hob sich an die Decke so das der Laser unter ihm vorbei sauste. Dann ließ er los und es kam wieder. Es sah erst so aus als würde es wieder auf der Gleichen Höhe kommen aber dann verwandelte es sich in Netzt form. Er durch trennte den Anführer in ganz kleine Stücke die nun zu Boden glitten. Kaum war dieser zu Boden gefallen hatte JD die Tür geöffnet. Alice schaute nun ganz entsetzt in den Gang. JD sagte:,, Komm wir müssen die Red Queen abschalten. Ihr System ist jetzt abgeschaltete."

Alice und JD gingen nun in die Kammer der Red Queen. Dort schalteten sie diese ab und dadurch öffneten sich alle Türen und Kisten. Das war ein Fehler. Rain sagte:,, Sie kommen zu spät wir haben nur noch 1 stunde und 45 Minuten zeit um raus zu kommen!" Plötzlich hörten sie etwas. Es hörte sich an als sei es eine Gasflasche gewesen die umgefallen wäre. Rain sagte zu den anderen sie würde mal nach sehen gehen. Sie schlich durch die Kisten in denen sich Monster befanden die von der Umbrella Corporation entwickelt wurden und kam schließlich zu dem der die Flasche zu Boden geworfen hatte. Sie rief zu Matt,, Hey wir haben ne Überlebende!" Die Überlebende fiel Rain in die Arme. Rain sagte zu ihr:,, Bleiben sie ganz ruhig wir wollen ihnen nur Helfen!" Doch dann wurde Rain von der Überlebenden Gebissen. Sie fiel zu Boden und die Überlebende auf sie weil diese Rain in den Hals beißen wollte. JD kam zu ihr gerannt der bereits wieder da war. Rain rief ihm zu:,, Nimm sie von mir runter sonst schlitze ich ihr den Arsch auf!", sagte Rain. Er holte die Überlebende von Rain runter und fragte:,, Alles klar?" ,, Die, die hat mich gebissen die hat mir ein stück Fleisch rausgerissen!", sagte Rain. JD schoss der Überlebenden ins Knie dann in das andere und dann in den Oberkörper. Rain war sauer und half mit einem Maschinen Gewehr mit. JD sagte:,, Ich habe sie 5 mal erwischt. Wie kann sie da noch stehen?" ,, Jetzt steht die Schlampe nicht mehr!", sagte Sie. JD ging dahin wo die Überlebende hingefallen war und sagte:,, Sie ist weg!" ,, Verarsch mich nicht!", antwortete Rain. Rain ging zu JD hin und staunte. Die Überlebende war verschwunden. Alice sah auf den Boden und sah Blut flecken. Matt kam zu ihr und sagte:,, Es ist geronnen. Das geht aber nicht." JD fragte ihn,, Ach und warum nicht?" ,, Blut Gerinnt nur wen man Tod ist!", sagte Matt. JD sagte nun:,, Wir müssen weiter, ich weiß Rain du willst auf die anderen warten aber es kommt keiner mehr!" Rain wusste was das hieß. Sie waren Tod. Auf einmal hörten sie was auf dem Boden schleifen. Alice drehte sich um und sah einen Zombie mit einer Axt. Sie sagte:,, Ich weiß es. Das sind Zombies und sie sind Überall!" Die Zombies kamen wirklich von Überall.

Matt sagte zu Alice,, Komm mit wir Laufen weg schnell!" Matt hatte seine Handschellen weg bekommen und nahm Alice in den Arm und sie liefen zu einer Tür. Die anderen Schossen auf die Zombies. Alice öffnete die Tür und rief den anderen zu,, Kommt wir verschwinden!" Das ließen die anderen sich nicht 2-mal sagen und alle liefen in die Richtung der Red Queen. Doch Matt lief in Richtung der Arbeitszimmer. Alice lief hinter her und suchte ihn. Doch sie kam in einen Gang wo Hundekäfige standen. Nur es sah so aus als hätten sich die Hunde durch die Käfige gefressen. Sie ging an den Käfigen vorbei bis sie an eine Tür kam. Doch auf einmal hörte sie etwas von hinten kommen. Es war einer der Hunde. Er hatte Haut verloren und sein Ohr war ab. Er sah schlimm aus. Alice zögerte nicht als er auf sie zu kam und rannte hinter ihr in die Tür. Als sie sich umdrehte kam ein Zombie auf sie zu. Sie schlug ihn mit den Fäusten gegen die Brust, sprang dann hoch und trat ihn ins Gesicht so dass sein Genick durchbrach. Er fiel nach hinten und in einen Glasschrank. Alice ging ganz langsam auf ihn zu und nahm die Pistole an sich die er bei sich hatte. Auf einmal hörte sie nur ein klirren. Der Hund war durch die Glasscheibe gesprungen. Sie rannte raus und knallte wieder die Tür vor dem Hund zu. Als sie dich jedoch umdrehte war es nicht nur ein Hund. Der eine Hund im Raum hatte andere Hunde geholt. Sie schoss alle nacheinander ab. Dann stand der Hund im Fenster der eben im Raum war. Ihre Pistole war leer also rannte sie auf die Wand zu sprang daran hoch drehte sich um und trat den Hund ins Maul so das er an einem Genickbruch starb. Sie blieb für kurze Zeit stehen und ging dann in den Gang der Arbeitsplätze. Matt war auch dort und suchte nach dem Ausweis seiner Schwester. Als er ihn Gefunden hatte kam seine Schwester von hinten. Er dachte sie sei noch normal. Sie kam auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln doch ohne erfolg. Sie war kurz davor ihn zu beißen als sie Tod auf ihn fiel. Alice war gekommen und hatte ihr etwas in den kopf gerammt. Er weinte und nahm seine Schwester ihn den Arm. Alice fraget,, Wer war sie?" ,, Meine Schwester. Umbrella denkt sie stehe über dem Gesetzt. Das tut sie aber nicht. Einige denken genauso wie wir. Sie unterstützen mit Spenden, oder Kämpfen direkt an der Front!" , sagte Matt. Rain JD und der andere warteten in der Kammer der Red Queen auf Matt und Alice. Alice und Matt rannten die Treppe zu der Kammer runter weil sie von einer Horde Zombies verfolgt wurden. Sie platzten durch die Tür und Alice rief,, Nicht schießen wir sind die Zombies sind hinter uns!" Sie schlossen alle zusammen sofort die Tür die, die Zombies versuchten aufzudrücken. Rain sagte:,, Wir sitzen fest und uns läuft die zeit davon. Wir sind doch bei der Villa durch eine Schleuse durch die schließt sich in einer knappen Stunde!" Alice überlegte kurz und nahm das Hauptsystem der red Queen das sich in der Tasche von JD befand und ging auf die Kammer zu. JD fragte:,, Wo willst du damit hin?" ,, Wenn überhaupt kann sie uns sagen wie man hier raus kommt. Wir schalten die Red Queen wieder an!", sagte Alice. Alice schob nun das System in den Computer und Fuhr diesen hoch. JD legte den Unterbrecher lahm so dass sie ganz wieder kommen konnte. ,, Ah da seit ihr ja wieder. Ich habe das Gefühl das euch die Situation nun bekannt ist. Der Virus hat die Toden Menschen wieder belebt und in Zombies verwandelt sie werden von dem kleinsten Trieb gesteuert und zwar der zu Fressen! Ein Biss oder ein Kratzer reich aus um einer von ihnen zu werden! Die, die den Virus haben kann ich nicht entkommen lassen!", sagte die Red Queen. Alice sagte nun:,, Hör zu wenn du uns nicht helfen willst, werden wir dich endgültig zerstören. Ist das klar!" Nachdem die Red Queen ihnen den Weg durch die Versorgungsschächte gesagt hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg. Als sie unten waren meckerte JD rum sie würden im kreis laufen! Rain sagte zu ihm:,, Hör zu das ist egal wir müssen weiter gehen diese Zombies sind direkt hinter uns!" Als sie zu ende Gesprochen hatte kamen die Zombies hinter ihnen um die Ecke. Alice rief ihnen zu:,, Schnell kommt weiter!" Sie drehte sich wieder der Richtung zu in der sie gingen und erschrak. Vor ihr stand auch ne Horde Zombies. Sie trat ihm das Genick durch und machte das gleiche mit den anderen auch.

Bei einem Sprang sie hoch griff nach der Stange die über ihr war und schlang die Beine um seinen Hals. Dann drehte sie diese und brach sein Genick durch. Sie rief Rain, JD und Matt zu die mit einem Gitter die anderen fern hielten:,, Los auf die Rohre die Über euch sind beeilt euch!" JD kletterte als erster, dann Matt danach Alice und dann Rain. Doch Rain wurde beim klettern von einem Zombie ins Bein gebissen. Alice nahm ihre Pistole aus der Tasche und schoss diesen Zombie genau zwischen den Augen durch den kopf. Sie zogen Rain hinauf auf die Rohre. Sie krochen auf den Rohren auf ein Gitter zu das anscheinend wieder nach oben führte. Also waren sie auf dem Richtigen weg. Matt kroch voran, gefolgt von Alice, dann Rain und als letztes dann natürlich JD. Matt trat das Gitter nun ein und alle Sprangen durch. Sie folgten dem Schacht bis sie nach oben konnten. Dort traten sie ein weiteres Gitter auf und kletterten hoch. Matt und JD trugen Rain. Als sie ein paar schritte gegangen waren sahen sie das Alice stehen blieb. Matt fragte besorgt:,, Ist was Alice?!" Alice antwortete nicht sondern ging auf eines der Labors zu. Matt kam zu ihr. Er hörte sie sagen:,, Blau für den Virus, Grün für den Antivirus!" Sie drehte sich um und sagte zu ihm:,, Es gibt ein Gegenmittel. Man kann den Erreger stoppen." Das gleiche rief sie zu Rain und rannte in das Labor rein. Sie ging in das noch ein wenig Überflutete Labor und öffnete dort eine Tür. Sie sagte:,, Hier wurde der T-Virus gelagert!" ,, Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Matt. Alice antwortete:,, Ich habe mal hier gearbeitet!" In diesem Raum fand sie das Mittel aber nicht. Es war verschwunden! Nun kamen JD und Rain in den Raum. Rain setzte sich auf den Boden und sagte:,, Es ist aus ich kann nicht mehr!" ,, Nein komm halte durch!", sagte Alice zu ihr. Auf einmal schaltete sich die Red Queen ein. ,, Ich hätte nie gedacht das ihr so weit kommen würdet. Das gegenmittel ist im Zug versteckt. Ihr könnt hier heraus doch zuerst müsst ihr was für mich tun." ,, Und was?!" fragte Alice. ,, Eine von euch ist erkrankt ich verlange dafür ihr Leben!" Alice nun:,, Wir müssen doch nur bis zum Zug!"

,, Das kann ich nich1 zulassen!" Die Red Queen zeigte ihnen nun das Monster das in dem Labor ganz unten erschaffen worden war. Es hatte eine sehr lange Zunge und war ein sehr schneller Jäger. ,, Es hat sich gerade von einem Lebenden Menschen ernährt und jetzt wird es wachsen." Es wuchs wirklich zu einem Stärkeren schnelleren Jäger. Als Alice genug von Computer hatte schlug sie den Monitor kaputt und damit wurde der Computer ganz Zerstört. Auf einmal kam das Monster durch die Scheibe gesprungen. Alice, Matt, Rain und JD liefen zum Bahnsteig. JD startete den Zug, Rain setzte sich und Alice und Matt suchten das Gegenmittel. Sie fanden es schließlich. Nun fuhren sie los. Sie hatten nur noch 8 Minuten zeit. Rain starb mitten im Zug und Alice fing an zu Weinen. Doch das war jetzt egal den sie wussten nicht das, dass Monster sie verfolgte. Plötzlich fiel Matt um. Alice sah nur dass er Kratzer am oberarm hatte und sah das, dass Monster sie eingeholt hatte. Es Kratzte an dem Zug rum als wen es sagen wollte ich komme! Plötzlich hörten sie JD schreien. Er war gefressen worden. Nun kam das Monster in den Zug rein. Alice nahm die Pistole von Rain und schoss dem Monster in den Kopf. Das schlang nun mit seiner Zunge um ihr Bein und wollte es zu sich ziehen. Doch Matt hatte einen Haufen Stangen in ein netzt gepackt und warf es auf das Monster. Nun öffnete er die Luke die im Zug war und das Monster verschwand auf den Schienen. Der Zug kam nach 7 Minuten an und sie mussten sich beeilen. Sie kamen beide Raus. Oben im Haus fing Matt Alice auf die fast zusammen gebrochen wäre. Sie sagte:,, Ich habe versagt!" ,, Nein hast du nicht du hast alles versucht!", sagte Matt zu ihr. Plötzlich fiel er zu Boden und hielt sich den Arm mit den Kratzern. Alice sagte:,, Nein du haste dich angesteckt! Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren!" Auf einmal kamen Leute von Umbrella. Sie nahmen Matt mit in den Raum aus dem Sie gekommen waren. Einer von ihnen sagte:,, Er Mutiert den brauche ich unbedingt für das ,, Nemesis" Project!" Alice versuchte sich loszureißen ging aber nicht. Sie wurde Ohnmächtig geschlagen und mitgenommen. Sie wurde ins Krankenhaus von Racoon City gebracht und ihr wurde der T-Virus eingespritzt. Sie wurde auch so Genetisch mit dem Virus. Sie konnte aber nicht Sterben da sie den Virus braucht um zu Leben. Durch ihn wurde sie Kräftiger und schneller. Sie wusste nicht das Ihr Geliebter Matt genau in diesem Krankenhaus war und zu ihrem Erzfeind Mutierte. Kann sie ihn retten bevor er sie Tötet?

Fortsetzung Folgt…


End file.
